Un Destino Diferente
by xxXDark KissXxx
Summary: Esta historia empieza en la Saga de los Androides donde los problemas se presentaran de una forma un poco diferente. Tanto Goku junto a sus amigos y cierto Príncipe Saiyajin Orgulloso se enteraran de muchas cosas que hasta el momentos ellos no sabían o ignoraban sin que se dieran cuenta.
1. Prologo

Cuando el Planeta Namekusei exploto todos pensaron que Goku había muerto y que cuando usaron las grandes esferas del dragón de Namekusei, resulta ser que en realidad Goku estaba en otro planeta y no quería volver aun a la Tierra. Paso un año y Goku volvió al planeta Tierra pero él no fue el único que volvió, si no también Freezer... antes que Goku llegara a la Tierra, dos horas antes llego Freezer junto con su padre King Cold. Cuando los guerreros Z los vieron no podían creer que Freezer estuviera de vuelta, pero lo que más no podían creer fue que un misterioso joven de cabellos lila se transformara en Súper Saiyajin y derrotara a Freezer junto a su padre con suma facilidad.

Pasaron seis meses que Goku volvió a la Tierra y que el misterioso chico de cabellos lila del futuro les advirtiera de los Androides. Todos se encontraban en una pequeña juntada que había hecho Bulma, aunque Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo no querían perder ni un segundo más de tiempo para poder entrenar. Mientras tanto tres naves Saiyajin proveniente de la galaxia del sur, se dirigían a toda velocidad al Planeta Tierra. Aunque no faltaba mucho para que esas naves llegaran a su destino.

-Escúchenme bien, falta poco para que lleguemos a nuestro destino asique pónganse las pulseras para que nadie en este planeta nos pueda percibir.-Hablo la primera voz femenina algo monótona, a través de su rastreador que estaba en su oído derecho.

La segundo voz que hablo por su rastreador también era femenina pero no tenía voz monótona, sino que era un poco más agradable.

-¡Aun no puedo creer que hagamos esto! ¡Ya quería que llegara este momento!-Exclamo esa segunda voz como si fuera una niña.

La tercera voz que hablo, tenía un tono infantil y también era femenina.

-¿Quieres calmarte? Me estas dejando sorda.-Hablo la voz infantil.

-Eres demasiado aburrida para ser una niña.-Respondió la segundo voz atravesó de su rastreador.

-Y tú eres una boba.-Insulto la voz infantil.

-¿Que soy hermosa? Si lo sé, no hace falta que me lo dijeras.-Se burló la segunda voz.

La primera voz con tono monótono estaba muda, a través de su rastreador escuchaba la tonta pelea que tenían sus acompañantes que no pudo evitar que un tic nervioso se instalara en una de sus cejas.

Las tres naves al entrar en la capa de ozono de la Tierra, aterrizaron en el centro de un desierto las puerta de las naves se abrieron dejando salir a dos adolescente de unos 14 años y a una niña de 7 años. Las recién llegadas vestían de una forma muy similar que los terrícolas. Estas tres jovencitas llevaban una campera negra con capuchas que no dejaban ver sus rostros. A pesar de que escondían su poder para que nadie las pudiera ver, no pasaron desapercibidos por ciertos guerreros que estaban atento las 24hs del día, de lo que pasaba.

Pasaron diez minutos y Goku junto Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo y Yamcha llegaron hacían donde estaban las recién llegadas. Al ver que eran unas simples niñas, una de las recién llegadas miro a Goku y dijo:

-Kakarotto menos mal que estas vivo, si me hiciste viajar por toda la galaxia y me enteraba que estabas muerto. Yo misma buscaría la forma de revivirte para matarte.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo serio Goku, muy raro en él.

Nadie respondió. Las dos adolescentes dejaron mostrar sus colas Saiyajines que estaban envuelta en sus cinturas. Todos quedaron sorprendidos de que esas dos muchachas son Saiyajines, luego clavaron sus ojos en la niña esperando que esta fuera una Saiyajin también.

La niña al darse cuenta que la miraba dijo:

-A mí que me miran, yo no tengo cola.

Al parecer Goku y Vegeta no soy los únicos Saiyajines que quedaban. ¿Quién serán estas tres chicas misteriosas?


	2. Las hermanas de

Las tres chicas misteriosas se miraron entre si y lo único que hicieron fue sacarse las capuchas. Todos los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron de lo que veían e incluso el Príncipe de los Saiyajin no pudo evitar sorprenderse. La dos jóvenes adolescente eran una versión femenina de Goku y Vegeta… pero claro eran más guapas.

La chica que se parece a Vegeta, tenía el pelo largo, castaño y muy desordenados típico de los Saiyajin, sus ojos eran de un negro muy profundos y su estatura era un poco más baja que la de Vegeta. Para tener un cierto parecido con Vegeta, esta chica no tenía la cara de amargada.

La chica que se parece a Goku, tenía el pelo azabache y corto hasta los hombro era un poco desordenando pero no tanto mientras que en su frente llevaba puesto un pañuelo rojo, sus ojos y su cola eran de un color plateado algo muy inusual en un Saiyajin, su estatura era un poco más alta que la de su acompañante. Su mirada era seria y algo hosca.

La niña que acompañaba a las dos Saiyajines, tenía el pelo castaño rojizo algo largo y sus ojos eran de un color miel. La verdad esta niña tenía más apariencia humana que otra cosa.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Lucett y soy la hermana menor de Vegeta.-Dijo con una sonrisa la chica que se parece a Vegeta.

-Soy Naska la hermana menor de Kakarotto.-Dijo sin más la chica de ojos inusuales.

-Y yo me llamo Melody, acompaño a la rarita-Señalo la niña a Lucett.- y a Naska.

-¡¿Qué!?-Gritaron todo sorprendidos. ¿Las hermanas menores de Goku y Vegeta? Como es posible. La hermana de Vegeta era demasiado agradable y la hermana de Goku era demasiado seria para que sea su hermana. ¿O se habrían intercambiado los roles?

-Maldita mocosa, no soy rarita.-Dijo Lucett.

-Pues para mi si.-Dijo Melody.

-¡Eso es imposible! Tu no puede ser mi hermana. El planeta Vegita exploto con toda nuestra raza junto con mis padres.-Dijo Vegeta mirando a su supuesta hermana.

Naska miro a su hermano y se dio cuenta que era exactamente igual a su padre pero más pálido. Y luego miro al niño que estaba al lado de su hermano, este vendría a tener la misma edad que Melody.

-Pues te dieron la información equivocada. Además mi físico lo dice todo.-Dijo Lucett.

Vegeta no dijo nada y miro hacia otra dirección.

-Expliquen cómo es que ustedes están con vida.-Dijo Piccolo con desconfianza.

Naska y Lucett se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a los guerreros.

-¿Quién empieza?-Pregunto Lucett a Naska.

-Pues supongo que yo.-Dijo Naska y miro su hermano.-Escuchen bien porque a esto no lo voy a relatar de nuevo. ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron, excepto Vegeta y Piccolo.

 _Todo empezó con nuestro padre Bardock, el junto a su escuadrón fueron enviados a invadir el planeta Kanassa. Ese planeta lo habitaba una raza que tenía muy buenas habilidades telepáticas y psíquicas, como leer la mente y ver el futuro. Eran capaces de infundir premoniciones infundadas en los temores del enemigo como también dominar la mente adversaria. Como veras el escuadrón de nuestro padre pudo invadir el planeta sin ningún problema, pero se confiaron tanto que no se dieron cuenta que un Kanassa quedaba vivo todavía.-_ Relataba Naska mientras todos escuchaban atentamente.

 _El ultimo Kanassa ataco a Bardock en la nuca pasándole la habilidad de ver el futuro. Después de lo que paso el escuadrón traslado a nuestro padre al planeta Vegita. Cuando nuestro padre estaba en un tanque de recuperación a través de tu llanto Kakarotto, el empezó a ver visiones de como el planeta Vegita iba a ser destruido por Freezer. Al salir del tanque de recuperación fue directo donde se encontraba nuestra madre Gine, él le advirtió lo que Freezer trata de hacer y le dijo que saliera del planeta cuanto antes. Aunque nuestra madre estaba reacia a la idea le hizo caso._

 _A todo esto tu Kakarotto estabas siendo puesto en una nave para ir al planeta Tierra. Cuando nuestra madre salió del planeta Vegita, nuestro padre fue a advertirles al resto de los Saiyajines lo que Freezer planeaba hacer. Pero ninguno de ellos le creyó y lo tomaron como un loco. En ese momento, el volvió a tener premoniciones en donde su escuadrón que estaba en el planeta Meat fueron atacados por la elite de Dodoria, para ese entonces se dio cuenta que ya no tenía el apoyo de sus compañeros y que tenía que ir y enfrentar a Frezzer solo. Cuando se enfrentó a Freezer, él estaba lastimado ya que antes había peleado con la mitad de su ejército._

 _Al haberse enfrentado a Freezer tuvo la suerte de escapar antes que el planeta explotara. Nuestro padre fue directo al Planeta Metamorfi en donde se encontraba escondida nuestra madre, el planeta estaba localizado en la galaxia del sur. Permanecieron escondidos durante 10 años, para ese momento tu Kakarotto ya eras un niño y yo recién nacía. Durante 7 años de mi vida junto a mis padres viajábamos a todos los planetas, porque ellos sabían que Freezer los estaba buscando hasta que el maldito de Zarbon nos encontró en el planeta Imega. Lo único que me dijeron antes de que nuestros padres murieran fue que tenía que salir del planeta y encontrar a mi hermano mayor Kakarotto. Hasta que por ultimo durante tres años viaje por toda la galaxia entrenando y aprendiendo técnicas diferentes, hasta que cumplí 10 años y permanecí en el planeta Namekusei hasta que apareció Lucett._ -Termino de narrar Naska.

Nadie dijo nada, ni Goku, ni Vegeta. Al parecer esta parte de la historia nadie la sabia, solo sabían que Freezer fue un maldito tirano y muchas otras cosas más.

-Bueno, Lucett ahora te toca a ti.-Dijo Naska mientras se situaba al lado de Melody.

Lucett miro a su hermano.

-Verán mi historia es algo parecida a la de Naska. Y tu Vegeta escucha atentamente para que entiendas.

Vegeta gruño.

 _-Antes que a Bardock se le ocurriera enfrentarse a Freezer otra suceso ya había ocurrido antes. Nuestro padre el Rey Vegeta había reunido a muchos Saiyajines de clase Elite para conspirar contra Freezer. Al estar en la nave de Frezzer pelearon con muchos de sus solados para llegar hacia el lagarto afeminando. Freezer que esperaba a los saiyajines conspiradores se encontraba tranquilo._

 _Cuando nuestro padre llego hacia donde se encontraba Freezer, este estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada, solo esperaba que ese grupo de Saiyajines aparecieran. El rey Vegeta se confió tanto que ataco a Freezer sin pensar. El maldito lagarto lo derroto sin esfuerzo, cuando pensó que estaba muerto se retiró dejando su cuerpo ahí tirado. Resulta ser que nuestro padre no estaba muerto, sino que con un solo golpe estaba herido._

 _Como ningún Saiyajin sabía lo que planeaba Freezer. Nuestro padre a través de su rastreador logro comunicarse con nuestra madre Brassica diciéndole que salga del planeta Vegita y que no había tiempo de explicar. Nuestra madre que no entendía nada hizo lo que le pidió. Después de que nuestro planeta explotara, nuestros padres se encontraron en el Planeta Furutsu en donde permanecieron un largo tiempo ahí. Cuando yo tenía unos 9 años… no sé cómo fue se enteraron pero los malditos de Zarbon y Dodoria aparecieron en ese planeta._

 _Como no había mucho tiempo, mis padres también me pidieron que saliera del Planeta Furutsu. Para ese entonces yo no sabía, si mi hermano mayor estaba con Freezer o estaba muerto. Después paso un año que estuve viajando por el universo, hasta que aterrice en el Planeta Namekusei, cuando vi a Naska lo único que sentí fue alivio de que no era la única Saiyajin y entonces decidí quedarme con ella._ -Termino de relatar Lucett.

-Espero que hayan entendido porque no lo voy a repetir.-Dijo Naska.

-Y yo me estoy aburriendo como para escuchar la misma historia dos veces.-Hablo Melody.

Krillin que estaba algo pensativo, pregunto:

-Aún hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Naska si sabias que tú hermano estaba en la Tierra porque no apareciste antes por aquí?

-Es una buena pregunta, pero lamentablemente no la puedo responder.

Vegeta aún no podía creer que tenía una hermana menor y por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar ella y sus padres. Tampoco podía creer que su hermana se ¡haya quedado con la hermana de Kakarotto mientras que él tenía que soportar a Kakarotto!

Goku en cambio no sabía que pensar, cuando era un niño nunca que pensó quienes eran sus padres después de lo que le paso a su abuelito él estaba solo. Bueno… hasta que apareció Bulma y empezaron a tener muchas aventuras en donde fueron conociendo a más personas. Después apareció Raditz diciendo que era su hermano mayor y bueno las cosas no salieron lindas…

-Pero cuando Raditz vino a la Tierra no me dijo nada de ti.-Dijo Goku curioso.

-Eso era porque él no sabía mi existencia, ni tampoco Turles.-Respondió Naska.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Turles en esto?-Ahora pregunto Piccolo

Naska miro Piccolo.

-Aparecer Turles también los visito. ¡Esperen! ¿No saben quién es Turles?

-El explico que es un Saiyajin de clase baja.-Respondió Gohan tímido.

-¿Solo eso saben?-Pregunto Naska.

Krillin, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo y Yamcha todo ellos asintieron. No entendiendo nada de lo que la hermana menor de Goku se refería

-¿Hay algo más que deberíamos saber de Turles?-Pregunto ahora Yamcha.

-Pues sí, el hecho que Turles es hermano gemelo de Kakarotto.-Respondió con simpleza.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron todos… de nuevo.

-Hoy es un día de muchos gritos y sorpresas.-Dijo Lucett divertida.

-Es la primera vez que me pongo de acuerdo contigo.-Concordó Melody también divertida.

Vegeta que no se creía nada de lo que decir Naska. Dijo:

-Mira mocosa no estoy para juegos como estos. Es imposible que un Saiyajin tenga gemelos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo en tener gemelos?-Pregunto Krillin.

-Lo que pasa enano, es que en los Saiyajin es algo muy inusual en tener gemelos por eso Veggie no se lo cree.-Explico Naska.- Ahora que lo pienso se me estoy olvidando de hacer algo.

Al decir eso, Naska se acercó a Goku con pasos lento pero firmes. Cuando estaba en frente de su hermano, ella puso su en mano en la frente de Goku. Segundo después Goku estaba cayendo al piso inconsciente, haciendo que los demás guerreros se supieran en posición de pelea.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Goku?!-Pregunto molesto Krillin, mirando como Naska se situaba al lado de Lucett y Melody.

-Solo le devolví sus memorias Saiyajin.

-No tardara en despertar.-Trato de tranquilizar Lucett.

Los guerrero quedaron rígidos, si Goku recuperaba sus memorias Saiyajin… entonces el ¿podría matarlos?. Minutos después Goku se despertó y en su mirada había seriedad.

-¿Co-como te sientes Go-Goku?-Pregunto Yamcha, diciendo su nombre con cautela.

-Me siento con… ¡hambre!-Dijo Goku poniendo su mano en su nuca.

De pronto, se escuchó la risa de Naska, Lucett y Melody. Vegeta ya se estaba hartando con todo ese juego y perdió su paciencia.

-¡Maldita mocosa! No habías dicho que le habías de vuelto a Kakarotto sus memorias Saiyajin-Dijo molesto.

-Si le devolví sus memorias, solo que la naturaleza verdadera de Kakarotto es buena y bondadosa.

Krillin que intervino dijo:

-Creo que será mejor ir a Corp. Capsula, así podemos hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Krillin.-Dijo Piccolo.

-¡Si! Así también podemos comer.-Dijo Goku emocionado como un niño.

Cuando todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a Corp. Capsula. Naska junto a Lucett y Melody se encontraban hablando.

-Por cierto Naska, nunca nos dijiste que tu hermano es sumamente sexy-Dijeron… bueno más bien gritaron Luccet y Melody, haciendo que todo el mundo las escuchara.

Vegeta estaba indignado, como su hermana osaba decir que le atraía un guerrero de clase baja.

Entonces Naska dijo:

-Tu nunca me dijiste que tu hermano es un-Miro a Vegeta.-… "ñomo".

Vegeta gruño. Melody y Lucett estallaron en carcajada y como su risa era contagiosa, Krillin, Yamcha, Goku y Gohan rieron también, mientras que Piccolo solo sonrió de lado.


End file.
